Computers have revolutionized how we process information. Individuals regularly enter and manipulate data on computer system and the computer has provided a substantial increase in productively. Typically, most computer input is handled by a user touching some input device such as a mouse or keypad or touch screen in order to input or manipulate data.
While this is effective with respect to working with the data, potential issues exist with the use of touch-based input devices. Computer input devices are often touched by many people and therefore can allow the spread of bacteria and germs from one user to the next user. While this situation is problematic in normal office settings, in health care settings the situation can become more severe. A caregiver may treat a first patient and then enter comments into a computer system via an input device. If a second caregiver also uses the same input device and then treats a second patient, there is a possibility that any bacteria or virus left on the keyboard by the first caregiver will be passed onto the second caregiver and make its way to the second patient. As can be appreciated, this can be life threatening when dealing with highly infectious diseases, especially if the disease poses a serious health concern to the second patient.
While input devices can be sterilized by being wiped with a cloth containing a disinfectant therein, this approach has drawbacks. Therefore, improvements to how input devices are sterilized would be useful.